


vanilla ice cream

by arpadlaszlo (wellexcuuuuuseme)



Category: She Loves Me - Bock/Harnick/Masteroff
Genre: F/M, Food, vanilla ice cream to be exact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellexcuuuuuseme/pseuds/arpadlaszlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic, <a href="http://arpadlaszlo.tumblr.com/post/147010748244">crossposted from tumblr</a></p>
<p>prompt: Amalia and Georg eat vanilla ice cream together</p>
            </blockquote>





	vanilla ice cream

“Where are we going?” Georg asked, one hand covering his eyes and the other holding Amalia’s, following her lead.

“You’ll see, you’ll love it, I promise.” She was taking him on a special date, it was sunday, one of the earliest days in spring, and had also been three months since the reveal on Christmas Eve. It was still a little brisk out, (11 celsius, not exactly ice cream weather) but she thought he could brave it and eat the Lindner’s she brought.

“I know you’re not going to tell me where we’re going, but would you mind telling me how close we are?” he asked again. 

“We are almost there.” she said, knowing it would be another couple minutes of walking. She was terribly cruel like that.

When they stopped Georg asked if he could look yet.

“Yes?” 

“Yes.”

They were on a flower-speckled hill overlooking Budapest, they could see the bridge and the. (He even later claimed you could see a spot of color where Maraczek’s was, Amalia kept telling him he would have to have an eagle’s eyes to see that far, to which he would always reply ‘how do you know I don’t?’) 

He turned around from the fantastic view to see, in his opinion, an even better one: Amalia smiling. She was wearing her white coat and holding blanket and a box of Lindner’s vanilla ice cream. 

“I hope it didn’t melt on the longest walk of my life.” he teased. 

“We can drink it if we have to.” It hadn’t melted. She spread their blanket, sat down amongst the flowers, and they watched the city together.


End file.
